Over Trouble Water
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Rei is in trouble, and he might be dying. Who can save him? A Kai,Rei WAFFy Yaoi


China is having a really bad flood in Sichuan and Chongqing. As of today, 177 people are dead, 60 are missing, and over 100,000 people are homeless. (Houses that have 5 generations living in them are all crushed.) More flood maybe coming. I feel very bad for all the victims. They're all farmers too. Now they have no mean to support themselves cause all crops are dead.

Despite of losing their home and facing a gloomy future, the men band together to save people who are still in danger. A lot of those men got hurt when they could be safe and warm in the shelters. I hope they will have good fortune coming to them.

Over Trouble Water  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

China is under attack of heavy rain and the excess water goes out of control quickly. Rei and other men are doing their best to build dam and dig waterways. But the water is just too strong and the dam can't hold for long.

"The village down there is going to be flooded soon! We need to help them everyone out of there! They will not make it by themselves." Rei shouts.

"We can't go in there! It's too dangerous! The water is going to rush down there any second!" one of the men shouts.

"We can't just let them die there!" Rei runs down to the village.

The villagers are trying to leave as soon as possible, but it's hard since a lots of old people and little kids live in there. Rei and the men pick up little kids and old people and rush out of the village.

"Mommy!" Someone shouts. Rei turns around and sees a baby girl standing in the water. A pregnant woman shouts, "Mei mei!"

The pregnant woman tries to go get the girl. Rei shouts, "I will get her! You get out of here!"

Rei puts the two children on his back down and runs to the girl. Suddenly, Rei hears people scream. The dam has collasped and water rushes down from the mountain top like a giant waterfall. The water is so powerful it makes all the rocks, trees and houses tumble downhill with it along the way.

"Run!" Rei screams to the people. Everyone runs toward higher ground. Rei grabs the girl and starts running..

"He is not gonna make it!" The mother screams. The water is getting close to Rei. Rei knows there is no change for him to get away. "NO!"

Rei uses all his strength to throw the baby girl to safety. The water hits Rei and shoves him off the ground. The current sends him rolling helpelessly in the rapid water, and debris in the water keeps hitting his body. Rei feels like he is insides a toledo makes with water.

Rei can't breathe. The foul smell of the the muddy water makes him want to throw up; and he is dizzy from all the tossing and rolling. He can't hold his breathe anymore. He is going to die any second now. Suddenly, someone grabs Rai and kisses him. Rai is still trying to comprehen what happen when that person blows a breath of air into his mouth so Rei can breathe.

Someone is saving him!

The kisser wraps a rope around Rei and a force pulls Rei out of the water. Rei sees all the villagers pull the rope together to drag his back to shore. Once Rei gets on land he falls onto the ground and starts coughing out water. Solid ground feels so good after the tumbling in rapid water.

"You okay?" The kisser asks as he holds Rei tight and pats Rei's back to help him clear the water. Rei remembers that voice, he turns around and face his savior.

"Kai! what are you doing here?" Rei says in suprise.

"The kids in your village told me you're here building a dam, I figure I can come give you a hand." Kai answers.

"You went to my village?"

"I heard on the news that there are disastrous weather in China and I come check on you. I was worried." Kai says.

"I can't believe you come all the way to China to check on me." Rai smiles. He tries to stand up but falls onto Kai's arm again. Kai says, "don't move, you're injured. Let me take care of your wounds."

Kai takes off Rei's clothes and sees bruises and cuts all over Rei's body. The Chinese Blade Breaker took a very heavy beating when under the water. Kai sighs.

"Kai?" Rei hears the sighs and looks at Kai.

"I arrived at the moment you got wash away. Seeing the water take you away right in front of my eyes is scary. I remember chasing after you on land likd a madman. I told myself, 'faster, Kai, run faster! If you let Rei die I will never forgive you!' When I finally catching up with you and jumps into the water...I almost turn insane...the water is so fast and I lost sight of you in there. When I finally found you and grabbed you, I was like, 'I'm not letting go..' seeing you almost die scared the hell out of me, Rei. I felt like I am gonna go crazy." Kai says.

"I am sorry. I don't mean to scare you." Rei says as he stares at Kai with his beauitful eyes.

"I don't mean to act so hysteric. don't mind me. just let me fix your wounds..." Kai says as he looks away from Rei's eyes. Rei can sees A little blush comes out on Kai's face. "Kai. Thank you. For saving me. I would have been dead if you were here today." Rei says.

"Don't mention it." Kai says as he cleans Rei's wound.

"Kai, I have to marry you now." Rei suddenly says. Kai looks at Rei dumbfounded.

"What did you say?" Kai can't believe his ears.

"When I was young, the fortune teller told me I will marry whoever took my first kiss. YOU took my first kiss, so I will have to marry you." Rei says.

Kai mutters, "Baka Neko." A small smile show up on Kai's face.

"Kai, I love you...the whole time I was dying, I kept thinking about you...how much I don't want to leave you." Rei says.

Kai looks at Rei's face. The Russian then holds Rei's chin and gives Rei a kiss on the lips, "I love you too, Rei. I don't want to ever loose you. Don't ever leave me."

Kai hold Rei tight in his arms.

Owari

I hope all the volunteers in the flood gets a happy ending; and I wish all the flood victim in China can get through their misfortune.

Thanks for reading my fic.

P.S. Sorry I called Kai German, I changed it back.


End file.
